


楠京/分手失败

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 分手大师同人谢楠x吴京女A男O体现





	楠京/分手失败

　　  
分手大师客串角色同人，abo，女A男O，谢楠x吴京。  
暴躁主播Ax精致少爷O

　　吴京一直很想和谢楠分手，他讨厌纠缠不休的alpha，天蝎座在他眼里就是阴险狡诈的，而可怜的白羊座也只能被压榨的要死要活的，omega讨厌alpha的标记这很常见，吴京作为omega也不乐意吊死在一棵树上，他不喜欢总是和一个alpha处对象，第一次只是约了个床上滚一圈罢了，但是谢楠好像喜欢上了他一样总是来找他还每次都表现出想要标记他的样子，吴京皱着眉头带上抑制环，又把他的那条围巾带上。

　　精致的omega男孩——不对，应该是男人了，他讨厌在感情里受伤害，他所认识到的就是alpha都是负心汉，他家里也算是有钱，他已经准备好了等以后父亲需要就随便跟着个alpha结婚当表面夫妇然后各过各的，多爽啊，互不相干只要自己开心就行的生活，爽爆了，而现在他这个床伴，是个主播，女A很常见但是他从没见过打鼻环耳环还纹一身纹身的女alpha，这太少见了，于是作为小少爷长起来的omgea就在当时迷上了，秉着一次炮不来第二发的这个原则也被这个女A打破了，第二天早上小少爷就捂着腰盖着被子没能起得来床。

　　他穿好西服三件套，在外面披上他惯常穿的那件他最喜欢的风衣，又兜了一块手帕在兜里，那什么分手大师说的地方可太偏僻空气一定不好，他得带着块手帕过去的，他检查了一下新买的抑制环，上次的那个被谢楠活生生的掰坏了弄得他差点没被标记，要不是alpha看着omega那双红的要命的委屈眼睛怕是那一口咬下去狠的不会留情的，谢楠最后还是没咬下去，反倒按着他狠狠亲了一顿。

　　车子从繁华地段开到荒芜地界，一片片的低矮房屋看上去明显很奇怪，吴京捏着他的那块手帕慢吞吞的跟着下来了车，刚刚那个分手大师同他说的地方大概就是这里，矮墙欲盖弥彰还坚强的留在原地，他慢步走在他请来的那一群民工后面，他家真正的保镖都留在了车上，omgea揉了揉鼻子，寻思着或许分个手罢了并用不上他家请的那些厉害保镖。

　　民工分开一条路，他拿着手帕捂着鼻子似乎十分嫌弃似的挥了挥手嫌弃这儿的空气一般，谢楠就被那群他聘请的民工前后包围，他站在最前面，被一群糙的要命的农民工们围着看上去精致又娇弱，他记得谢楠说过她喜欢的omgea是那种英雄一样的人物类型，比如演电影的冷锋那种类型，当时吴京还纳闷好半天然后一脸严肃的问她。

　　“那我要不要练成冷锋那样子。”

　　谢楠听见他说的之后还笑他，弄得吴京那一天都挺郁闷的，现在想起来全是黑历史，他怎么会和谢楠谈恋爱，毕竟对方可能压根没想过永远在一起这种词，露水情缘而已才不在意呢，吴京拿着手帕又点了点自己鼻子，但是他却看见那所谓分手大师被打趴在地上冲他抱了个拳然后就听见他震声吼道。

　　“对不起壮士！自求多福吧！”

　　吴京一愣，就看见谢楠眼眶通红气势汹汹冲着他走了过来，alpha主播的性格本来就不怎么样，她起初还好奇能有谁对自己起这心思，然后在看见吴京过来的时候就快气爆了，她抬头看吴京，吴京却不知道在想什么的发呆，在谢楠眼里这就是不知道在想哪个野alpha，或许还是个男alpha他可能就是烦女alpha了，谢楠一想到这些就委屈的也想哭出来，她大步上前揪住吴京的衣领，被熨得平平整整的的西服领口被人揪着，吴京一颤陡然发觉他和谢楠之间离得多么的近，仿佛要亲上去似的，谢楠的信息素毫不避讳的放肆外溢，一旁的几个beta民工可没见过这阵势，上前去拎起那个分手大师就跑了。

　　只剩吴京和谢楠，吴京尴尴尬尬，谢楠委委屈屈。

　　“你要和我分手！？凭什么！是我床上不能让你开心吗！”

　　谢楠理直气壮，声音吼得老大声，燥的吴京满脸通红，alpha熟悉的信息素外溢让抑制环有些不够用，大概也正是熟悉的信息素的原因，吴京好像是很快就被勾进了发情期，谢楠起初喜欢吴京，也未曾想过这omgea会比自己年纪大，床上乖巧床下古灵精怪花主意多的omgea怎么看都该是她同龄人，但是却不知道这omgea比她大了足足八岁，之前也还有过一个外国的女A女友，谢楠不介意也不气馁，年轻的啊alpha打听他的爱好，各种同他示爱，但是真•直O吴京从没注意到过谢楠的情趣。

　　可是现在也没时间给谢楠委屈这些那些了。

　　吴京被她诱导发情了。

　　吴京被谢楠按在他之前嫌弃过的那堵低矮的墙上，微张着嘴喘息着的omgea眼里还闪着些委屈的光，不委屈才怪，本来要出来分手的，却又被压在墙上——上次还是在床上做的这次就要野战了他不想接受这个——吴京的脑子被发情热烧的含糊又昏沉，他没法思考谢楠现在在做什么，只知道这个alpha能解决他现在的难过，谢楠“贴心”的把omgea翻过身去，径直扯下裤子，柔软挺翘的臀暴露在谢楠的面前，吴京的膝盖下面垫着那件他最喜欢的风衣，谢楠记得吴京是讨厌脏的地方，也知道这是他最喜欢的风衣，但是现在解决发情期为先啊，她掏出吴京的手机指示他们在这附近防守才放下一切的玩意儿，开始揉捏吴京的臀瓣。

　　顺着臀缝摸到那块已经被谢楠玩弄的肥厚的阴唇，谢楠慢吞吞的塞了一指进去，湿热的内里乖顺包裹熟悉的alpha的手指，吴京有多熟悉谢楠他自己都不知道，但是身体温顺接纳alpha，发情期的omgea并不需要扩张润滑，但她还是担心她的omgea，一指变做两指，再三指，omgea的身体仿佛触电般的颤栗，他仰起头那双空洞双眼无助睁大，上身一副规整可是挺立乳头磨蹭白衬衫也带给omega触电般的感觉，alpha能感觉到这具身体在向她索求什么，于是她笑着在omgea耳边轻呼口气，也没了之前的委屈模样。

　　“京哥，你想要什么呀，说出来呗。”

　　谢楠知道床上的吴京含蓄而羞怯，他讨厌过分的词汇，常常会因为电视上一些他不喜欢的调侃omega的言论而深深皱眉，而此时的吴京双眼通红，似乎被谢楠那个哥刺激到了，漂亮的眼睛红的更厉害了。

　　“想要你……”

　　谢楠知道不能再过分了，她揉搓着那漂亮的臀瓣，alpha的性器一点一点顶着那被开拓好了的穴道插入内里，alpha挑开omgea脖子上的围巾，然后看见那个银白色的抑制环，她张口咬住那圈光环，便十分轻易咬破那抑制环，淅淅沥沥的抑制剂滴落出来，然后抑制环就自动打开顺从掉到地上，谢楠先磨蹭着那凸起腺体，性器抵入顶着生殖腔口便开始大力抽动，就抵着那处生殖腔，又重又深顶的吴京肚子酸胀难受下腹却滚烫的很，谢楠一只手握着吴京性器另一只手掐着吴京腰身，双腿抵在青年双腿中间十分心机的抵着让吴京连合上腿的力气都没有。

　　omgea浑身发颤低着头，谢楠突然拿起那块白手帕塞到吴京的嘴里他便再张不开嘴呻吟只能咬紧那手帕，勃起欲泄的性器被谢楠堵住马眼没法发泄让吴京更是委屈，他光洁额头抵着粗糙墙面吓得谢楠心头一跳立刻拿手去捂omgea的脑门，然后似乎是怜惜一般啄吻那至今没被人咬破过的腺体。

　　omgea沉醉在alpha似真非假的深情里，谢楠张嘴含住那块腺体然后狠了狠心直接咬破了腺体，吴京瞬间一抖，谢楠趁机掐着吴京腰身狠狠抵进生殖腔内里，最深处的内力也被穿透进去致使吴京浑身发颤，一股熟悉的信息素也溢进他体内，他听见自己发出呜咽喘息的呻吟，但是手帕堵住他的口让他无法大声喊叫，令人腿软的快感席卷他全身，颤抖着的身体一阵阵的颤栗着，alpha的性器在他体内成了结撑大那腔口，alpha还舔吻着他后颈腺体上的伤口，青年一阵阵的发出点哭腔，美妙的声音却只能让alpha更加兴奋。

　　最后挟裹着浓烈信息素味道的精液才射进了青年的体内，青年疲软下来，裤子上沾满了性爱中留下的污渍，他眼眶还红着，alpha搂抱着青年在他额头留下一吻，却被omgea嫌弃的想要推开，谢楠却不肯，不仅在吴京的额头上亲了一口，还重重的在青年的唇上亲了一口，她给吴京的裤子擦得勉强干净一些穿上了，才搂抱着omgea回到了那辆她还挺熟的车上，吴京被她安置在她的身边，一旁看着的保镖倒是满头问号。

　　少爷不是要和这alpha分手？

　　另一个保镖眼观鼻鼻观心就好像没看见alpha和omgea之间的互动，甚至还念起了清心咒。

　　到家后谢楠才委屈巴巴的按着吴京再一次发问。

　　“你为什么要和我分手啊。”

　　吴京有气无力的看着得了便宜还卖乖的alpha，刚刚被标记过的omgea默默翻了个白眼，他身上脏兮兮的，他最喜欢的风衣也被拿来当垫子让他心疼坏了，青年深吸了口气告诉自己不和小孩子赌气。

　　“你不是不喜欢我吗。”

　　omgea的声音有气无力听上去沙哑而虚弱，吴京也是这么想的，他急需一个好眠让他在醒来后又充足精力来和年轻alpha对决。

　　然后谢楠开始抽腰带脱裤子，吴京心里一惊吓得开始后退，他转过身几乎是爬着想要逃离这儿，却被谢楠扣住腰，以趴跪的形式大张开双腿一副任君采拮的模样再一次的被谢楠挟持了，谢楠的语气委委屈屈，脸上倒是点儿不委屈，吴京甚至还看出点狡黠笑意。

　　“那京哥、我错了，这就让你看看，我多喜欢你好不好。”

　　alpha的性器再次的顶进来，动作一次比一次凶狠，吴京被扣着肩膀直起上半身，他上身凌乱领带被抽掉绑住了他自己的双手手腕，西服被随意丢在地上，白衬衫被汗水浸湿，镜子在他面前展现着omgea的失态和堕落，年轻的alpha含咬着那被咬破的腺体，上面散发着属于谢楠的伏特加烈酒气息和吴京身上的栀子花气味，乍一闻像是什么奇怪的果酒一般，吴京觉得自己已经醉了，不然镜子里的他为什么会扭着腰向他身后的alpha求欢？他红着眼，脸颊也红透，颤抖双腿颤的厉害又被谢楠控制着不倒下，生殖腔口一次又一次的被熟悉的alpha顶撞早就乖顺的打开了，但谢楠却不进入，弄得吴京难受的要命，最需要alpha的内里反而被刻意的无视，镜子里的吴京张大嘴发出带着泣音的呻吟，而谢楠的一只手卡着吴京的一边肩膀，她的手指在 吴京口中抽插仿若是在给谁口交一般，谢楠喜欢后入，因为这样能让吴京最直观的感觉到她属于女性的柔软胸脯，谢楠揉掐着吴京被她玩弄的肥厚的阴唇，突然想起吴京想要和她分手的事情，顿时恼火了起来。

　　“京哥不想和我在一起想和谁在一起？明明这具身体的什么地方都被我玩过……京哥要是和别的alpha在一起了会不会失态的在床上喊我的名字？”

　　“谢楠、谢楠住口…求你、我错了、不要这样了……”

　　向来精致的omgea不习惯锻炼也只是会维持身体足够健康就好，他此刻无法反抗谢楠，也只能被按着一下下的操的更深，咕啾咕啾的水声清晰的从交合处传出，omgea柔软的生殖腔口又一次的被alpha顶开，谢楠看着镜子里的吴京，她掐着吴京下颚让他看着镜子里的自己，吴京眼前一片朦胧口中呻吟也变得模糊难辨。

　　“京哥你看……只有我能把你操成这副模样，别的谁，不管是谁，都不可以。”

　　占有欲爆棚的天蝎把单纯的白羊压在压在镜子上面索取着，吴京看见镜中的自己，生殖腔被再一次的撑开，alpha也再一次的在他体内成结，他过分疲惫，也不想和年轻的alpha计较，在alpha射出最后一点满含着她信息素的精液后就立马的睡了过去。

　　谢楠鼓着嘴，镜子上沾着吴京刚才哭叫着射出的白浊，而吴京自己却一副被榨干的模样睡了过去，谢楠低头亲吻吴京额头，脸上表情乖顺温和。

　　“我才没有喜欢你，我最爱你了。”


End file.
